In the manufacturing process of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels, film stripping devices are usually adopted to strip off films to be stripped off. For example, a film stripping device is adopted to strip off a film to be stripped off so as to expose a film to be used.